


KakaGai SMUTFIC

by PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't Read This, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, KakaGai - Freeform, M/M, Please don't, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Spanking, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, gaikaka, it was written in like an hourish, this isn't written well i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane/pseuds/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane
Summary: Pure, randonly written KakaGai/GaiKaka smut. That's it. No plot, nothing.





	KakaGai SMUTFIC

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, I'm only submitting this as a test to see if I can import from my Stash on dA and keep the formatting intact. Also please forgive the writing style, this is how I've written for several years and I'm trying to switch over to what's considered the "proper" style, but it's emotionally painful for me because I don't like change one bit and really struggle with it. So, some of what I post will be in this style until I can edit it into the new one, please forgive my sins.

**~START~**

  
  


Kakashi glanced up from his book as Gai walked in. "Okaeri, Gai." The man jumped slightly, but smiled and walked over to the couch after removing his shoes. "Ah, Kakashi, I wasn't expecting you!" He leaned over the copy-nin and gave his soft lips a quick peck. "I got bored and decided to just come wait for you to get home." Gai raised Kakashi's legs up and sat down on the couch with him, letting the long legs lay over his lap. "Good day of training as usual?" The green-clad ninja nodded. "Of course, my eternal rival! When is it not?" Kakashi rolled his eyes. "With you? Never. Acorn." Gai's eye twitched a bit. "Excuse me?"

  
  


The copy-nin looked up. "What?" "What did you just say to me?" He barely managed to hide his smirk. "Acorn. Referring to your dick." Gai glared a bit. "It was small when I was a child, but you damn well know how big it is now!" The silver-haired ninja shrugged. "I've seen bigger. I'd still say you're an acorn." Before he could process what happened, Gai was straddling him, pinning his hands above his head, and having knocked his book across the room. "You're playing with fire, Kakashi, I'd watch your mouth." he growled, making Kakashi's eyes go wide and his member start to harden. "Make me, Acorn dick."

  
  


Gai pinched his nipple hard, making him yelp a bit and start to squirm. "Quiet. You're in trouble now." Kakashi bit his lip and tried his best to look remorseful, but inside he was anything but. He  _loved_ goading Gai into rough sex like this. It always left him on Cloud 9 in such a daze he often wouldn't remember much of the night except experiencing pure ecstasy. The black-haired man got up and flipped him onto his stomach, still keeping his hands pinned, and slapped his ass hard. "OW! Gaaaiii~!" he whined, though he was ignored as his ass was covered in hard spanks, making him start squirming again.

  
  


The silver-haired man was quickly moaning and trying to give his lover more access, though the assault stopped when he did so much to his disappointment. Gai got him on his knees with his wrists pinned to his lower back, then bit down hard on his neck. Kakashi cried out and arched his back, half-assed trying to free his wrists to no avail. "You're not getting away from me  _that_ easy, Kakashi." He reached around and started groping the man through his pants, earning desperate whines and whimpers. It was music to his ears. "You've been a bad boy." He squeezed hard, getting a loud moan in response.

  
  


"Th-Then punish me!" The green-clad ninja nearly ripped his clothes off and whipped out his cock in the blink of an eye, pushing Kakashi's head towards it. "Suck. You know what I like." Kakashi obediently wrapped his lips around the head, sucking a bit and tracing around it lightly with his tongue. The appendage ghosted over the slit before he took more in and felt a hand get a good grip on his hair.  _"Oh, God,_ YES _, he's going to use me!"_ he thought excitedly, letting his body go almost completely limp. Gai smirked and started fucking his mouth with little mercy, pleased his lover still had no gag reflex.

  
  


All Kakashi could do was moan like a whore and use his tongue to tease the vein on the underside of the member being crammed down his throat, and he swallowed every time Gai paused for more than half a second. He could already taste him, and he was getting desperate to have Gai's hot seed spilling out of both holes like he was nothing more than a cumdumpster. And that's exactly how he liked it. Once his cock started to throb, the black-haired man pulled back and yanked the copy-nin to his feet, then forced him to bend over the arm of the couch. "I  _dare_ you to claim I'm small after this."

  
  


Gai rammed his cock in without warning, making Kakashi scream and grip the cushion hard. His lover didn't wait for even a second before he began thrusting hard and fast. "FUCK! Yes! Harder!" Gai smirked and eased up, getting a loud whine as a result. "I do what I want,  _I'm_ in charge." Kakashi moaned softly, raising his hips a bit as the green-clad ninja began thrusting faster. "Mm, so tight! Tell me how it feels." "G-Good! More, please!" Gai slapped his ass hard, and he cried out. "Please  _what_ ?" "PLEASE Gai-sama!" he begged. "That's better." Gai grabbed his hips and thrust in hard.

  
  


Kakashi screamed as his lovers' cock slammed straight into his prostate, his own cock starting to leak. The black-haired man grinned and aimed for that sweet spot, now going full force. The white-haired man was alternating between moaning and screaming in ecstasy beneath him. Gai smirked. "Say it." The copy-nin whimpered and shook his head, which earned him a slap on the ass. "Say it!" "AH! Y-Your big cock feels s-so good inside me, Gai-sama!" he cried out. "Good boy." He reached under the silver-haired man and started jerking him. "I-I'm gonna-!" Kakashi moaned like a whore as he came hard.

  
  


Gai pounded into him as hard and fast as he could without causing injury, cumming soon after and licking Kakashi's seed off of his fingers. "Mmm, just how I like it, sweet and salty." The copy-nin laid there panting, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and a dopey grin on his face. The Green Beast pulled out and carefully scooped him up. "You alright, Kashi?" he asked, heading for the bedroom. "Great..." Kakashi answered, sounding completely dazed. Gai gently laid him on the bed and laid next to him, chuckling when his lover latched onto him. "Adorably youthful. I love you, Kakashi." "I love you too, Gai." The two snuggled up close and drifted off in each other's arms.

  



End file.
